Listen to me, woman!(A songfic!)
by SpoonyKay
Summary: Ever wonder how Veggi-chan and Buruma fell in love...?


Warning: Me don't own Veggi-chan or Buruma.. That's DBZ property. And me don't own song. It's "Beautiful" by Flickerstick. Please review! Tell me what ya think!  
  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
You could be the devil in my bed   
You could be the angel in my head   
You could be the voices that I hear   
I'm singing along because it sounds just like you're near   
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Her blue eyes traced over the black hair as she stared at the body in the bed. He was hurt. Again. Too much training kept taking it's toll on his body. But he never seemed to notice. And if he did, he sure didn't want to mention it. But it's not like he ever wanted to. He was a private person. So private, in fact, that he probably didn't know the truth about himself. That made her laugh a bit. The egotistical man now lay in bed, helpless save that he could breathe and eat.   
  
She rose slowly, looking down at him. Why was he so damned attractive? Why'd he have to be so muscular? So.. so perfect? She chewed on her bottom lip as she traced her eyes over him. She knew every inch of him better than he probably knew himself. Even parts she probably shouldn't know. She blushed a bit, her eyes taking a southern tour.   
  
As if he knew she was looking there, the man in the bed opened his eyes and looked at her, laughing a bit to himself to see where she was looking. Too bad he couldn't keep his body from responding. So as not to let her see so, he cleared his throat, causing her to look back up at his face.  
  
"I knew I was good-looking, but really, woman... Are you so perverted as to think those things about a sick man?"  
  
"I have a name, VEJITA. It's Buruma, not woman."  
  
Vejita snarled as much as his weakness would let him, then rolled away from her. "Get me some food woman... That is, if such a masculine female as yourself even knows how to cook."  
  
Buruma fairly growled as she walked out of the room, something Vejita laughed even harder at. He leaned back against the pillow, crossing his arms behind his head. If Buruma only knew how much better he was already, he knew she'd kill him. Or at least try. I mean, she was a woman...  
  
Vejita sighed to himself and stood from the bed, feeling too much restlessness to stay confined to it. He damned himself for the control he'd lost when she was near him. Why did this woman attract him so much?  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Cause you're so beautiful   
You're beautiful today   
You're so beautiful   
Beautiful in every little way  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Was it her beautiful hair that felt like silk everytime it brushed against him? Was it the beautiful curves of her body that showed so well through what she wore? Her clear blue eyes? Her laugh? Her voice? Her personality? The way she cutely bit her lip when she was concentrating? The way her hair always fell over one eye when she was leaning over to check his pulse in his neck? The way when she stumbled over something in the room, that she'd turn around and eye the offending piece of furniture as if it'd moved to be there in her way? The way that her voice rose when she was...  
  
"VEJITA!"  
  
...angry...  
  
"What is it woman?! Am I not allowed to stretch?"  
  
"You.. you're alright and you... you've been leading me on this whole time?!"  
  
"Well, bravo. You may be masculine, but you're not stupid."  
  
Vejita turned to see Buruma staring at him, her eyes alight. She looked incredibly angry. She looked incensed. She looked beautiful.  
  
"YOU LITTLE...!"  
  
Buruma took after him and pushed him over on the bed, the result of it making him laugh. She sat above him, pounding him in the chest. Buruma's fists struck his chest over and over again as she lay over top of him. "How dare you lie to me?! How could you?! I cared for you with all my... HOW DARE YOU!!!"  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Cause when you're coming around   
I'm off the ground   
I've got to say   
You're so beautiful   
You're beautiful today   
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Vejita wasn't laughing anymore. He could see the tears coursing down her face and it hit him. He was being a jerk. A monster towards her. He was all she'd ever said. He felt her fists stop pounding against him and for some unknown reason, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her tightly against him. Buruma felt the movement and the tears still pouring from her eyes went unnoticed. She snuggled a cheek against him, not resisting what he gave her. He smoothed his hands up and down her back as she leaned even closer, pressing her body against his.  
  
"Vejita.. Wha.."  
  
He shushed her, then kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I don't know, But don't say anything. I don't want it to stop." Buruma nodded lightly, then moved her fisted hands from his chest, snaking them up and looping around his neck. Something unidentifiable began to flood Vejita as he held her there, something he couldn't name, but he didn't want to stop. As he felt her move again, he tightened his hold, silently asking her not to ruin the moment and only to stay like this forever. It was strange, every molecule in him felt alive. Even. He frowned a bit. He supposed that that wasn't something he could control.  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
I could be the drug you can't resist   
I could be the antidote you missed   
I could be the love you hate to fear   
You're filling the hole inside your heart with feeling near to me   
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Buruma could feel it too, but she wasn't embarassed. As soon as she could feel the tears dried on her face, she lifted her head slowly and looked at him. He was grimacing. Thinking that it was her fault, she began to move, but he tightened his hold. "Vejita.. if you want me to go.."  
  
He looked at her and slowly slid his finger to her lips, shaking his head as he put his arms back around her. He closed his eyes tight and squeezed her. "You're exquisite, Buruma..."  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Can we make it through   
Together we got to fly   
Don't you know I got to fly   
Cause when you're coming around I got to fly   
Don't you know I want to fly   
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
She didn't know what to say. Neither did he. He looked at surprised as she did. Buruma looked at him, confused. "...You hate me..."  
  
"... You love me.."  
  
"Vejita, But.. I.."  
  
Vejita pulled her up to where she was eye level with him. "I don't know how to feel, Buruma." Her name felt like a caress when he said it this time. "But please, give me a chance to learn. I'm not promising I'm not going to break your heart, because I know I will... And I'm not going to promise I'll always be here, because I won't... But can I have a chance... Just for one night... Let me feel this..."  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
And I know   
And I feel   
That I could learn to hate just like you   
And I know   
And I feel   
That you could learn to love just like me   
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Buruma seemed torn, she looked down at his chest that was rising a little faster than it had been before. "Vejita.. I.."  
  
She hadn't said the words, but Vejita could feel her hesitation. He turned away from her and looked at the window. "Fine, woman.. Leave me.." Buruma closed her eyes, preparing herself for something that she wasn't sure she should do. With her last bit of reserve pushed aside, Buruma reached down and captured his lips with hers. His eyes widened in surprise, but he felt her and what it'd taken her to do so and his lips opened, pulling her closer, his hands on the back of her head, running his fingers through the soft blue curls of her hair.  
  
She sat up a little, her breath coming in short gasps. "Vejita, I want you to promise me something. Even if we're angry at each other, even if we're both sick of each other.. If we do this.. We can never, ever, let anything come between us.. and.. this.."  
  
Vejita nodded, then turned over, letting her be below him. "Never." He descended on her, ravenous for her as the lights of dawn began to creep into the room.  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Can we make it through together   
I've got to fly  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 


End file.
